


John the Stripper? LJ PROMPT

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Bottom John Watson, First Time, M/M, Mystery, Serial Killer, Stripper John, Strippers & Strip Clubs, toplock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 07:04:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13828998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: LJ Johnlock Prompt!What if Sherlock was working a case in which a serial killer were targeting male strip clubs and attacking performers. Problem is, it’s been 3 murders and no one is close to the culprit.Sherlock, in typical Sherlock fashion, decides that he will go undercover as a stripper. Except, as John reminds him, the killer has a type, sturdy and blonde, both of which Sherlock wasn’t. Then John confessed that because his parents were less than ideal, he paid for his entire education himself - through stripping. So as luck would have it, John would have to do it instead.Sherlock had heard in passing of John’s “sexual prowess” but hadn’t given it much thought..until now. Faced with this new side to John’s personality, can Sherlock handle his partner’s raw sexuality, better yet, can he resist it?After all, there was a killer on the loose.





	John the Stripper? LJ PROMPT

LJ Johnlock Prompt! What if Sherlock was working a case in which a serial killer were targeting male strip clubs and attacking performers. Problem is, it’s been 3 murders and no one is close to the culprit. Sherlock, in typical Sherlock fashion, decides that he will go undercover as a stripper.

Except, as John reminds him, the killer has a type, sturdy and blonde, both of which Sherlock wasn’t. Then John confessed that because his parents were less than ideal, he paid for his entire education himself - through stripping. So as luck would have it, John would have to do it instead.

Sherlock had heard in passing of John’s “sexual prowess” but hadn’t given it much thought..until now. Faced with this new side to John’s personality, can Sherlock handle his partner’s raw sexuality, better yet, can he resist it?

After all, there was a killer on the loose.

* * *

 


End file.
